Paraguas Azul Gorro Rojo -O de cómo la vida te puede dar un vuelco-
by Maruychan
Summary: No muchos le hacían caso. Así, el chico acabó sentado en el suelo mojado y sin hacer ningún ademán de cubrirse más allá del gorro rojo que llevaba puesto en la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando atrajo la atención de Francis. Se giró al verlo así sentado. Su bondadoso corazón se encogió. -FRAIN- UA. YAOI.


_Otro fic corto de los míos. De los de: ¡Oh que buena idea sería esto! ¡Debo escribirlo y dejarlo todo de lado!_

_Admito la inspiración en el paraguas amarillo de Cómo conocí a vuestra madre. De hecho lo he escrito todo el rato con una canción de su bso. Y el resultado me gusta, la verdad._

_Para Miruru12., again. Ya sabes lo que dicen: pezqueñines, no gracias. Debes dejarlos crecer~~_

_Disclaimer: Ojalá estos fuesen míos. Ojalá. Lo digo en serio._

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy.

¿Cómo describir a Francis Bonnefoy?

Francis Bonnefoy fue un niño más bien tranquilote a quien siempre le había atraído más estar sentado en casa mirando a la calle, que salir a la propia calle a jugar. No había sido nunca excesivamente activo ni movido. Sus ganas de hacer ejercicio surgieron más cuando tenía unos 12 años y empezó a sentirse con ganas de agradar. De ser alguien que los demás se girasen a mirar por la calle. Siempre, siempre había sido presumido. La adolescencia solo lo empeoró, haciendo que se ocupase un poco más en fortalecer su físico. Hacer que sus piernas estuviesen más fibradas. Que sus abdominales pudiesen insinuar una tableta de chocolate. Que sus brazos pudiesen coger a una chica, o a un chico, en brazos y hacerle de todo contra la pared.

No tenía manías en ese aspecto. Era un chico muy abierto y no le costaba relacionarse con nadie. Sus padres no se sorprendieron para nada cuando Francis Bonnefoy les dijo que era bisexual. Habría que estar ciego para no ver las caras que ponía cuando su hermana aparecía con una nueva revista de mujeres. La sección de modelos masculinos había captado la atención de sus brillantes ojos azul zafiro desde que comenzó su despertar sexual. Y más de una vez le habían visto liándose en plena calle con mujeres. Era obvio, pero no era problemático. Sabía tratar a ambos sexos con el respeto y el tacto que merecían, a pesar de cualquier comentario fuera de lugar que pudiese soltar.

No era de extrañar, tampoco, que con ese don de gentes, Francis fuese derechito a estudiar y trabajar para asuntos sociales. Era un chico afectuoso, solidario y confiable. Tras la universidad trabajaba en un restaurante de comida rápida a pesar de su infinito odio hacia ellos. Pasaba media hora en la ducha para quitarse ese olor a fritura que se le había metido en la nariz y parecía haberse asentado en el cerebro. Algunas noches, cocinaba en casa la cena para dejar un rato libre a su madre y perderse en su mayor afición: la cocina. Era todo un gourmet y cada vez que él hacía la cena, su madre se sentía casi como una reina. Tenía baño caliente y encima comida de calidad superior.

Y a pesar de la facultad con su correspondiente tiempo de estudio, a pesar del trabajo, a pesar de sus ejercicios en el gimnasio, a pesar de esas noches en las que cocinaba para su madre, Francis Bonnefoy encontraba tiempo para ir dos veces por semana a un comedor social como voluntario. Se dedicaba a servir a los que no tenían tanta suerte como él y se veían forzados a pedir ayuda a otras personas con tal de comer un poco.

Y tenía fama por ello. Francis era conocido en ese ámbito por ser generoso con las raciones. Por no importarle aportar comida que traía de su trabajo. Por llevar de vez en cuando comida que acababa de comprar. La gente que iba a comedor social le animaba a sentarse con ellos para darle las gracias y que le diesen conversación.

Por supuesto, eso era usual al ser Francis Bonnefoy de quien se trataba.

Debido a ello no sorprendió lo que ocurrió un frío 12 de febrero por la tarde.

Ese día, Francis Bonnefoy no trabajaba, pero sí tenía que hacer un proyecto especial sobre la infancia. Así pues por la mañana, antes de salir de casa, su madre le recomendó que cogiese su paraguas, pues iba a llover. La pálida mano de Francis agarró la tela azul que lo decoraba y salió a la calle, donde le recibió un sol no muy usual de esas fechas. Chasqueó la lengua, pensando en el fastidio que tendría que aguantar todo el día llevando el paraguas azul real por toda la ciudad. En vez de coger el autobús de siempre, que le llevaría a la facultad, cogió el que iba al otro sentido. En ese sentido había un centro de acogida para menores que estaba asociado con el comedor social en el que era voluntario. El proyecto de la universidad era investigar las circunstancias en las que los jóvenes sin hogar vivían en esa ciudad y proponer ideas financiables para mejorarlo.

El centro de acogida era uno de los menos financiados de la ciudad. Lo regentaban un grupo de religiosos que sobrellevaban como podían el día a día. Francis Bonnefoy no era muy religioso, pero sí tenía una creencia fija: cualquier persona centrada en ayudar a los demás sin importar la procedencia o el dinero era alguien en quien confiar. Estuvo todo el día ayudándoles con los más mayores. Los niños aún eran un misterio para él y la adolescencia aún le pillaba cerca, podía suponer cómo tratar sus problemas. Eran buenos chicos a pesar de todo y Francis pasó un buen rato con ellos. Hubo un cierto revuelo cuando se descubrió que uno de los mayores, había huido de allí. Francis apuntó su caso según los voluntarios y los propios niños se lo contaban: era un niño que estaba viviendo allí desde que nació. Un niño al que le había faltado cariño, afecto y una mano que le ayudase a mejorar en la vida. Hoy ese chico cumplía 18 años y parecía ser que, como ya era dueño de su propia vida, llevaba tiempo anunciando que ese día huiría del centro de acogida.

Francis Bonnefoy salió del edificio con el corazón encogido. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que había hecho bien llevándose el paraguas. El sol radiante de primera hora de la mañana se había convertido en un cielo plomizo y lluvioso. Abrió el paraguas y salió en dirección a la parada.

Aún tenía la mente todo lo que había visto en el centro de acogida, así que no se fijó en un chico que andaba por los alrededores de la estación de autobuses, merodeando y acercándose a las personas que pasaban. No muchos le hacían caso. Así, el chico acabó sentado en el suelo mojado y sin hacer ningún ademán de cubrirse más allá del gorro rojo que llevaba puesto en la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando atrajo la atención de Francis. Se giró al verlo así sentado. Su bondadoso corazón se encogió. Tras mirar unos segundos al frente, se giró del todo y puso el paraguas sobre el joven. El chico alzó la cabeza al notar como frenaba la lluvia y mostró unos frágiles pero hermosos ojos verdes.

—Hace mucho frío y lluvia como para que estés sin paraguas, ¿no crees?- preguntó Francis asomando su cabeza por encima de su bufanda, para que el chiquillo pudiese ver su sonrisa.

El joven se encogió de hombros y miró de nuevo al suelo. Al poco se levantó y contempló al rubio.

—50 la hora.

No supo que le conmocionó más, que se lo propusiera, que estuviese la mar de cómodo proponiéndolo o que realmente pensara que él sería capaz de aceptar un trato semejante. O siquiera de plantearselo. Negó con la cabeza viendo como a lo lejos se acercaba el autobús de su línea.

—No quiero nada de ti, nada más que ofrecerte venir a comer a un comedor social en el que trabajo. Si te interesa, este es el autobús.

Le tendió el paraguas para que lo cogiese y se fue de nuevo al borde de la acera, esperando a lo que llegase antes: el autobús o el chico. Esperaba que fuese pronto cualquiera de las dos cosas. Su pelo estaba empezando a mojarse bastante y eso le daba algo de grima.

Cuando quedaban apenas cincuenta metros para que llegase a la estación, notó como la lluvia en su pelo dejaba de caer. A su lado estaba el chico. Parecía más enjuto y enclenque cuando estaba sentado que de pie. Cuando le tuvo a su altura le sorprendió ver que no era mucho más bajo que él.

—¿Dónde está el truco? Algo debes de querer a cambio- preguntó desconfiado.

Francis llamó la atención del autobús.

—Tu nombre. Es lo único. que quiero a cambio.

—Carlos. Mi nombre es Carlos.

No sabía por qué, pero no le creyó. Supuso que ese sería el nombre que usaría para encuentros casuales. No lo comentó. El chico tenía su derecho a mantener su anonimato. Recuperó su paraguas y montó en el autobús después de él. Pagó un billete para él y picó su pase mensual. Carlos esperaba en medio del pasillo como si ese sitio fuese totalmente ajeno a él. Tampoco ayudaban las caras de las personas que iban montadas en el autobús. Veían las ropas más bien ajadas de Carlos y su aspecto descuidado y se apresuraban a apartar la vista cuando éste o Francis les pillaban mirando.

—No muy atrás. Me mareo si no- comentó Francis cuando le vio acercarse mucho al ventanal posterior del autobús. Carlos rodó la mirada con exasperación y se sentó en uno hacia el centro. Francis ocupó el puesto a su lado, dejando el paraguas mojado en el pasillo para que no les mojase. Carlos no se quitó nada de ropa. Ni siquiera el gorro. Miraba por la ventana, intentando ignorar al hombre de su lado sin lograrlo. Francis se sacó la libreta en la que había apuntado todo lo del centro de acogida. Tras unos minutos empezó a notar como Carlos intentaba fisgonear lo que escribía. Sonrió. Quería parecer huraño y frío, pero ese chico le parecía más bien vivaz y curioso. La vida, obviamente, no le había tratado bien.

—¿Eres trabajador social?— preguntó Carlos al rato de leer su libreta.

—No. Aún no. Estoy estudiando para serlo. Me llamo Francis, por cierto.

—¿Ese no es nombre de chica?— puntualizó el joven, quitándose por fin el gorro rojo y descubriendo una indómita cabellera color chocolate. Francis notó un tic en su ceja.

—¿Tú ves que yo sea una chica?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿es nombre de chica?

—No.— Miró de nuevo a la ventana, ahora sonriendo.

No hablaron mucho más durante el trayecto hasta el comedor social. Desde que bajaron del autobús, con el paraguas azul cubriéndoles a ambos y con el gorro rojo de nuevo en la cabeza de Carlos, solo tuvieron que caminar cinco minutos hasta llegar al comedor social. Allí en seguida recibieron a Francis con afecto y le cogieron lo que llevaba para dejarlo en el guardarropa de los voluntarios. El paraguas azul quedó en el paragüero de la entrada. Carlos se quitó el gorro y se quedó apartado mientras todo el mundo recibía a Francis. Cuando le soltaron, el rubio dirigió de nuevo a él su atención y le empezó a explicar como funcionaba todo. Le dejó para él ir a servir la carne guisada que había hoy de primero. Carlos, con reservas, cogió una bandeja y un plato y fue a la cola pasando hacia donde estaba la comida. Francis estaba ya allí con un delantal y una redecilla en el pelo, todo cortesías y amabilidad según servía comida. Cuando le sirvió a él le guiñó un ojo y le dio un poco más. Cuando se sentó en la silla, olió la comida cauteloso. Al probarla sus dudas se disiparon un poco. No estaba mala la comida. No había truco. Seguía pensando que no era lógico que alguien le tratase así de bien sin querer nada a cambio. Sin embargo al rato se encontró cogiendo sitio en la cola para coger el segundo plato. Le sirvió esta vez un chico de más o menos la misma edad que Francis, bajito, rubio, nervioso y de ojos negros inquietos. El segundo plato, pescado al horno, estaba también bien. Se quedó mirando al vacío pensativo.

Ahí seguía cuando Francis vino con un par de tazas, café, agua caliente, surtido de tés y leche en una bandeja. La puso sobre la mesa.

—No sabía qué preferirías, así que traje de todo.

Carlos le miró y cogió una taza y agua caliente. Nunca había probado el té, así que cogió uno de color marrón en cuya etiqueta ponía té blanco y lo puso a remojo en el agua. Francis, cogió café, leche y se echó un par de cucharaditas de azúcar.

—Gracias.

Al oír eso miró al chico que daba vueltas con una cucharilla al contenido de su taza.

—No se merecen.

Carlos bebió el té. Y decidió que no iba a beber otra cosa diferente en su vida. Le gustaba ese sitio. Mucho. Por desgracia pillaba algo lejos de donde en teoría vivía él. Había tenido que coger un autobús para llegar allí. Se quedó paralizado de repente. ¿Y ahora cómo volvía si no tenía dinero?

A las 4 el comedor anunció que cerraba hasta las 8, hora de la cena y Carlos se vio cogiendo sus cosas junto con Francis y saliendo de nuevo a la lluvia protegido por su gorro rojo y el paraguas azul. Francis le fue guiando de vuelta al autobús, hablando de cosas que Carlos casi no oía. Ese hombre no le había pedido nada a cambio de todo lo que había hecho. Nada…

Así que, por su propio pie le empujó a un callejón algo cerca de la parada, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no llamar la atención y le estampó un beso contra sus labios con fiereza y fingida lujuria, como solía hacer. Notó movimiento de Francis, algo errático, pues aún sostenía el paraguas y pensó que era para acercarle más, hasta que notó una mano en su hombro que le separaba el rubio.

—¿Qué haces?— Parecía más sorprendido que espantado. Carlos le miró a los ojos.

—¿No es lo que quieres a cambio?— Era lo que todos le habían pedido a cambio de un poco de amabilidad, de aprecio.

Francis, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza y le terminó de apartar.

—No quiero nada que tú te sientas obligado a hacer. Sólo te pedí a cambio tu nombre. Con eso me basta.— Terminó de separarse de él, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para cubrirle con el paraguas, algo más equilibrado.

Se mordió el labio inferior y le miró.

—No es Carlos. Es Antonio.

Eso, Francis sí se lo creyó. Le sonrió y buscó entre su ropa. Abrió la bandolera y sacó algo de dinero. No mucho, pero lo suficiente para que se comprase algo de ropa, o comida y pagase el autobús de vuelta al centro de acogida.

—Te voy a pedir solo una cosa más. Vuelve a casa o a dónde estés viviendo. Esfuérzate para conseguir un trabajo. Sigue adelante y sé un hombre. ¿Lo harás?

Antonio se sentía impelido a rechazar el dinero, pero no se lo podía permitir. Tras negar con la cabeza, Francis sujetó el paraguas como pudo, agarró una mano del joven, abrió los dedos y le puso el dinero en la palma.

—Hazlo. Ese es lo mejor que me puedes dar a cambio. ¿De acuerdo?

Antonio asintió nuevamente. Como remate, Francis frotó su cabeza lentamente antes de irse con su paraguas azul dirección a la parada de autobús.

Desde el día en el que Antonio Fernández Carriedo cumplió 18 años, dio un cambio radical. Tan tan radical que ninguno de los voluntarios del centro de acogida sabía exactamente qué había pasado con ese chiquillo, que horas antes había sido tan frío, exigente y agresivo. Sabían de sobra que cuando salía por ahí y volvía con dinero era porque vendía su cuerpo. No había forma de detenerle, no importaba cuántos psicólogos fuesen a ayudarle. Y según se iba acercando su mayoría de edad , los religiosos de ese centro iban teniendo más y más miedo de lo que el joven fuese capaz de hacer.

La fuga ese mismo día les demostró que sus temores no eran sin fundamento y que, tal y como sospechaban, cualquier esfuerzo que hubiesen hecho desde que empezó a ir por ese camino había sido infructuoso. Sin embargo, Antonio si algo era desde que llegó a ese centro era sorprendente y lo demostró de nuevo volviendo entrada la noche, empapado, con su gorro rojo y cara de cansancio. Lo acogieron, lo cuidaron cuando cogió el consecuente resfriado y se asombraron cuando vio el rumbo que tras eso, Antonio seguía.

Se inscribió a clases de electricidad para aprender un trabajo. No era su objetivo ser electricista, pero sí podía apuntarse a una clase financiada y conseguir trabajo, podría luego costearse cosas. Como un alquiler, ropa, comida. Incluso la universidad o unos estudios para centrarse en lo que de verdad le gustaba: la música. Había nacido con el don de compartir hermosas melodías y que se le quedasen grabadas a fuego en su mente sólo con oírlas una o dos veces. Y era algo que siempre había hecho.

Antes de que supiese casi andar o hablar, Antonio ya oía una melodía y empezaba a canturrearla a su manera. Esa manera se fue perfeccionando en su primer año de vida. así, con los tres años que tenía cuando apareció en la puerta del centro de acogida, ya sabía tararear. Y eso fue exclusivamente lo que hizo los primeros días cuando llegó. No hablaba ni decía nada. Apenas comía. Simplemente se limitaba a repetir una y otra vez una canción mientras se aferraba a un gorro rojo que habían encontrado junto a él y la nota de despedida de su madre.

No recordaba mucho de su vida antes del abandono, tampoco recordaba mucho de su madre. Sabía que era guapa y que tenía sus mismos ojos verdes. Pero no sabía ni su nombre, ni dónde vivía ni por qué le había abandonado. Y pocoa poco sus ansias de volver con ella se fueron diluyendo, absorbidas por la necesidad de sobrevivir en un centro de acogida que era más bien pobre y en el que o espabilabas o los mayores se aprovechaban de ti.

Solo tuvo un amigo allí, un niño un par de años más mayor, que se convirtió en su guardaespaldas de lo grande que era. Eduardo había estado a su lado hasta que consiguió lo que él no había conseguido: que lo adoptase una buena familia. De vez en cuando iba visitarle, pero se sentía fuera de lugar a su lado.

Volvió a ponerse en contacto con él cuando acabó el curso de electricidad, compartiendo con él sus ideas y sus proyectos de futuro. Y la suerte decidió que era hora de apiadarse un poco del joven Antonio. El padre adoptivo de Eduardo tenía una empresa de electricistas y cuando Eduardo le contó las circunstancias de Antonio, el hombre se puso en contacto con él y le ofreció un puesto de ayudante con posibilidades de promoción.

Dos años después se podía decir que si, que Antonio había evolucionado y promocionado. Tenía ahora las mismas responsabilidades que el resto de trabajadores en la empresa. El dinero que cobraba le daba de sobra para el apartamento en el que estaba alquilado, comida, gastos, algún que otro capricho y la universidad a distancia.

Había decidido que la mejor manera de compartir su don musical y ayudar a los demás era ser profesor de música. Y era la mejor decisión que podría haber hecho. Pero claro, para ello aparte de la universidad a distancia necesitaba saber tocar un instrumento. Se hizo con una guitarra y empezó a ir a cursos para empezar a tocarla. Ese giro que había dado su vida con 18 años había sido beneficioso para él.

Precisamente, un día de lluvia de noviembre, con ya 24 años cumplidos, fue el día en el que la suerte volvió a sonreírle.

Nadie se esperaba que ese día lloviese, pero cuando él abrió la ventana de su habitación y vio las nubes que se iban formando al horizonte, Antonio Fernández Carriedo cogió una gabardina negra, se puso su gorro rojo. Cogió su guitarra y un paraguas y salió a la calle a su curso diario y luego a trabajar.

Iba mejorando muchísimo con la guitarra y últimamente había empezado a hacer partituras de un nivel algo más avanzado del que en teoría llevaba. Trabajó en turno de tarde, Edu incluso vino a visitarle al trabajo. Fue un buen día en general y salió por la noche contento, silbando debajo de su paraguas, protegiendo la funda de la guitarra.

En la parada del autobús, la que cogía siempre para ir de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa le llamó la atención un hombre que tenía aspecto derrotado. Estaba sentado en un banco con el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta. Su paraguas azul estaba entre sus manos, y un maletín de aspecto caro entre sus piernas mojándose sin remisión, al igual que su dueño.

Mentiría si dijese que no le reconocía. Mentiría si dijese que no había buscado al hombre que le había dado amistad y comprensión cuando más lo había necesitado. Mentiría si dijese que en los últimos 6 años no había esperado encontrárselo cuando iba a algún centro comercial. O que le viese cuando aún de vez en cuando iba a visitar el centro de acogida en el que se había criado.

En silencio se acercó a él. No sabía qué era lo que lo tenía tan deprimido, pero en seguida odió ese gesto serio y compungido que Francis mostraba. Tal y como había hecho él, hacía ya tanto tiempo, Antonio le cubrió con el paraguas mientras sonreía:

— Hace mucho frío y lluvia como para que estés sin paraguas, ¿no crees?

Y cuando Francis levantó la vista, sorprendido por esa frase y reconoció el gorro rojo, y los ojos verdes que lo acompañaban, simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Perdondad si veis dedazos. Este teclado tiene una guerra declarada con las d, las c y las p. Como no son nada usuales en español..._

_¿Reviews_?


End file.
